


Jack Doesn't Die and Matt's Life is Significantly Less Tragic

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [69]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jack doesn't die, Mostly Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: You grow up with Matt. Jack doesn't die





	Jack Doesn't Die and Matt's Life is Significantly Less Tragic

If children- even young teens- have the capacity for romantic love that we do as adults, it would be safe to say that Matt loved you from the moment he saw you. But sometimes it’s hard to distinguish the hormone-driven lust of a 14-year-old boy from the beginnings of love we display as adults. In any case, Matt wanted- needed- to know you.

You had seen Matt from afar since the school year started but never worked up the nerve to talk to him. What would you even say? As of right now, you’d say hello and stand there awkwardly until one of you had enough and walked away. Then one day Matt approached you. You thank God every day that Matt didn’t have the foresight you did and dove in head first. Which, as it turned out, ended in him asking you to sit with him at lunch and trying not to facepalm as he walked away. In any case, it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Through the next year, you started spending more and more time together until the two of you all but forgot anyone else existed. More often than not, you’d go over to Matt’s house and forget to call your dad to pick you up. He’d just show up, he and Jack sharing a look of tired acceptance before he came up to get you. More than a few times, they’d find you both on Matt’s bed, leaning against the wall- or each other- asleep, forgotten textbooks strewn over the bed. They’d laugh, and Jack would offer your dad a beer.

And that’s how it went. Two friends, bonding and forgetting about the rest of the world. Matt studied hard- he’s going to be a lawyer- and everything was going to be perfect. Until Matt got hit by a truck. One minute, you were walking home from the library with Matt, the next, his books were falling to the ground and he was sprinting into the street. You barely have time to call out his name before he’s pushing an old man out of the way and tires squeal to no avail.

An obvious thought had after the fact:

Seeing your best friend get hit by a truck is not something you’ll be able to get out of your mind anytime soon.

As a crowd starts gathering around Matt, it's your turn to drop your things and sprint into the street. Your heart pounds out of your chest as you push your way through the crowd. The pit in your stomach only gets deeper with each step. When you see him, the pit shrinks to a small valley. He’s alive; as demonstrated by his heaving chest and withering body. Then you realize that those aren’t good signs. The pit deepens. As you draw nearer, the couple people at his side start to tell you to back off, but you ignore them. The only thing you can force out is a mantra of Matt’s name. It’s not until he responds, forcing out your name, that you realize you’re the one who needs to get their shit together right now. You can lose it later. So you take a couple deep breaths and turn to the woman beside you.

“Did you call an ambulance?”

“Yeah, they’re on their way.”

“Thank you.” You turn back to Matt and notice the large droplets of liquid on his face.

“God, it stings.” He breathes out, bringing his hands up to his face.

A quick scan of the area tells you that if the barrels of chemicals spilling onto the asphalt are anything to go by, he needs immediate help.

“Matt, move your hands.” You command. When he does as you told him, you take your shirt and start wiping away whatever you can.

“Y/n, please-” He doesn't know if he’s asking you to stop or to stay with him. All he knows is that this has all become too chaotic too fast.

Matt’s cries have simmered down to quiet murmurs as he pushes at your arms. You sit back at his prodding, not wanting to be any factor in his suffering. He starts to breathe normally again after you give him some space, but his calm is gone as soon as it appeared. When he says your name, it’s panic stricken. Then he’s blinking, and fumbling for your hand. “Y/n, I- I can’t see. I can’t see.”

It takes everything you have not panic at the words coming out of his mouth. “Matt, I know it’s hard, but you need to take some deep breaths right now. The ambulance is going to be here any minute, they’re going to help you.” You try to soothe him in any way you can, holding his hand while you run your other hand through his hair. “You’re going to be okay Matt. You have to be.”

-0-

When you get to the hospital, one of the paramedics takes you off to the side and helps you work through what’s happening. Now that they’ve taken Matt, your brave face goes too.

“I know this is all scary, and you don’t know if your friend is going to be okay, but those doctors are doing everything they can.” She tells you. “Would it help if I gave you a job so you don’t have to wait by yourself?”

You wipe your eyes and look at her for the first time. “What can I do?”

“Do you know who his parents are?”

“Yeah, his dad’s name is Jack Murdock. He’s a boxer in Hell’s Kitchen.”

She nods. “Okay, does he have a phone?”

“Yeah. Would it be alright if I called him?”

“Of course. I’ll set you up over here, and you can wait with these nurses until he gets here, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Jack picks up on the second ring, already worried.

“Hey, Jack-”

“Y/n, where are you guys? It's been an hour since you said you'd be back.”

“Uh, we’re at Metro General, Matt-” You have to stop lest your sob renders your words indistinguishable. When you think you can talk again, you take a deep breath and force the words out. “Matt got hit by a truck.”

“What?” Jack lets out the word as two broken things on the other end.

“H-he was saving an old blind man, and he got these chemicals in his eyes. Before the ambulance got there he was saying he couldn’t see.”

For a minute, all you hear is Jack’s ragged breathing.

“Jack?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”

-0-

When Jack finds you, he doesn't say a word. He just strides over and wraps you in a firm hug, comforting you like you’re his own daughter.

“Hey,” He pulls back. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You sniff.

“Alright, can you tell me what happened again? I don’t think either of us was very clear headed on the phone.”

And so that’s what you do. You describe in vivid detail, from beginning to end, what happened.

“When I realized the chemicals got in his eyes I tried to wipe it out, I tried.”

“Hey, y/n, it sounds like you did great. Kept a level head despite everything that was going on.” He shakes his head. “I don’t know if I could’ve handled it that well.”

“But what if he’ll never see again?”

Jack has to take a moment now that you've said it out loud.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re scared too. I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey, it’s okay. Look, you’re right. I’m scared.” He nods. “I’m scared shitless.” He leans in. “Don’t tell your dad I said that.” That earns him a little laugh. “And I may not have all the answers- hell, I know I don’t. But whatever happens, I’ll always be glad that he had you there. He wasn’t alone, and he was with someone who knew what to do. You know what else I know?”

You look over at him. “What?”

“He’s alive. My son got hit by a truck, and he’s alive. He’s still breathing; his heart’s still beating. If he never sees again, it will be hard. It’ll be a change for all of us, but we’ll get through it. Murdocks always get back up.”

Looking at Jack, you can see how tired he is, how his words are a reassurance to himself as much as they are to you.

Your dad shows up soon after that, in the dark about the events surrounding this. All your phone call told him was that Matt’s in the hospital and that you and Jack are here with him.

After you finish explaining it to him, you’re already sick of the story. The nurse comes in and delivers the verdict that yes, Matt’s blind, but he’ll be alright. Jack looks heartbroken at the news.

“I'm sure you want to be alone with Matt and we don’t want to overwhelm him," you start. "But can I please see him before I leave?”

Jack sighs, shaking his head. “The way I see it, you’re family. You've got just as much of a right to be here as me. You can stay as long as you want.”

You glance at your dad and he shrugs and gestures to Jack. At that, you make your way to Matt’s room, unsure of what you’ll find there. When you step in, you give a light knock on the door and murmur Matt’s name. Despite your quiet warning, he startles at the sound.

He murmurs your name from the bed once he recovers.

“Yeah, it’s me. Both our dads are here too.”

“Wh-” he has to stop to steady his voice. “Where are you?”

You rush to one of the chairs by his cot and slip your hand into his. “I’m right here.”

He squeezes your hand. “Can you stay?”

“As long as they’ll let me.” You promise.

-0-

Jack had finally fallen asleep for the first time all night- though, it must be early morning by now. You just hope Matt’s getting as much rest as you think he is. As if in answer to your question, he startles awake again, this time immediately reaching for you. He murmurs your name and it’s barely audible.

“What is it, Matt?”

“Everything’s so loud.” He whimpers.

The only thing you can think to do is to run your hand through his hair in gentle strokes. “I’m sorry Matt.” You whisper.

-0-

It’s been weeks since that night and you can’t get it out of your head. Any of it. The sound of books hitting the concrete and tires squealing. The sight of Matt laying there and the look of panic as he realized that he couldn’t see. The overbearing smell of chemicals in the street, then that distinct hospital smell you still can’t get out of your nose. Even as your mind is still trying to process everything that happened, the thing that’s the clearest in your mind isn’t the actual event, it’s it’s effect on Matt. That night in the hospital, hearing him startle awake, having to remember that he’s blind over and over again.

-0-

Jack has loved you almost as his own since the day Matt dragged you home in that yellow and white polka dot dress you hated. He didn’t know if he had it in him to love anyone as much as he does his Matty, but he has always loved you like family all the same. He still remembers going to get a set of Matt’s clothes for you to change into so you didn’t ruin your dress while you played in the sprinklers with Matt.

It wasn’t until now that he realized he does have the capability to love you as his own. Maybe it’s because he’s realized that he doesn’t have to love you in the same way as Matt for him to love you just as much.

Matt was adjusting to this new challenge well, Jack thought. Still, he couldn’t help but notice that his son was rather somber the last few weeks. One day- one of the few days you weren’t there- Jack sat down next to his son and put a hand on his back. “Matty, how you holdin' up?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Because, Matty, I know when you’re fine, and that’s not how you’ve been acting for the last few weeks.”

Matt shrugs. “It’s nothing; it’s dumb.”

“I don’t care if it’s dumb, I’m your dad, you can tell me.”

Matt sighs. “I don’t know, sometimes the little things get to me, and I hate that they do. I wanna be okay. I don’t want to sit around feeling sorry for myself, but sometimes it’s the stupid stuff that gets to me. I’ve been so busy with trauma recovery, catching up on school, learning Braille-” Matt shakes his head. “Learning how to use a cane, I haven’t had much time to worry about things like the fact that I’ll never watch a movie again, or how I’ll never know what I look like. In my mind, I’ll be 15 forever.”

“Well, I don’t know about movies, but I don’t think it’s a curse to not have to watch yourself age. Take it from your old man. You might not understand it till you’re older, or maybe you’ll grow up and tell me I was wrong, but that’s how I see it.”

Then there’s a knock at the door, and Jack pats Matt on the back before he gets up and goes to answer it. “Y/n, how is it you don’t have a key yet?”

“Nobody’s given me one.”

Jack shakes his head. “I don’t know where you and Matt get your sass from, but it sure as hell ain't me.”

“I think it just comes naturally to some people.”

“Yeah, he’s in the living room.” Jack waves you off.

When you walk into the living room, Matt tilts his head up in your direction. “Hey.”

“Hey.” You say, plopping next to him.

“How was the movie?”

“it was good, I still think you should’ve come.”

He raises his brows.

“I mean it, they have audio descriptive services, or I could tell you what's going on. And the score was beautiful.”

His resulting laugh is almost a sneer. “I would say that you don’t have to try and make me feel better, but I know you noticed that stuff before.” He pauses. “Nerd.”

“Oh shut up Mr. ‘I’m in love with Thurgood Marshall’.”

Jack is a good Catholic. He goes to mass with Matt every Sunday, he prays, and he thanks God every day that Matt has someone like you in his life.

-0-

“Matt, I swear to God, if you don’t decorate your cap with me, I’m going to break out my bedazzler from 6th grade and you’re going to have hot pink braille sparkling for everyone and their grandmother to see.”

“But then everyone will know that not only did you own a bedazzler, but you still do.”

“But it’ll be on your hat, so they’ll never suspect me.”

“Fine, I’ll decorate my cap, but only to end this ridiculous conversation.”

“Great, so what do you want to do?”

“I actually liked your braille idea, just maybe not in rhinestones. Or pink.”

“Lucky for you, I got 3D stickers. They’re dots, and I have them in red, yellow, black- even though our hats are black- and blue. I’m laying them out in that order in front of you, by the way.”

-0-

When you’re in the auditorium, sitting through speeches from your fellow classmates and teachers, Matt finds your hand. As they talk about how ‘these have been the best years of our lives’ Matt leans in. “I’m positive our best years are ahead of us.” He whispers.

You squeeze his hand and don’t let go until It’s your turn to walk across and get your diploma. Jack and your father make the ruckus of ten men as you and Matt walk across respectively. After the ceremony, Jack pulls out a disposable camera and makes you and Matt stand for 15 of the 24 pictures that it can take.

“I’m so proud of you both.” He pulls you in for a group hug.

After the hug starts to stretch on Matt throws his head back. “Imagine what he’s going to be like at our college graduation.”

Jack steps back at that. “I’m sorry, but I’m so proud. You didn’t just graduate, you did so good. Makes me feel like I did something right.”

Matt sighs and brings him in for another hug. “You did a lot of things right, dad.”

Jack just hugs Matt tighter and tries to blink away tears.

-0-

You and Matt are taking turns helping each other pack for college- or rather, sitting on the bed while the other packs up their things.

You take a minute to soak up Matt’s childhood bedroom as it is. “This is so strange.”

“What’s that?” Matt asks on, distracted.

“This is one of the last times we’re going to be here, like this. So much has happened over the years in this room and now we’re just moving on.”

He tilts his head to the side. The telltale sign that Matt’s picking up on something only he can. Whether Stick was an asshole is up for debate, but no one can deny that he was exactly who needed to find Matt at the trauma recovery center. Matt sets down what he’s doing and walks over to sit next to you. “Y/n, I know this is going to be strange. It’s going to be the longest stretch we’ve gone without seeing each other. We will meet up though. Often. And we both have phones, any time you need your best friend, I’ll be right there on the other end.”

You sigh. “I know, but this is what happens. People go their separate ways, saying they’ll keep in touch. Then, despite intentions, they drift apart.”

Matt shakes his head. “That’s not going to happen to us. We’ve been through too much together. Even if something happens and we don’t talk for a while, we’ll be able to pick up right where we left off. I mean, after you get hit by a truck and someone stays in the hospital with you, it’s kind of hard to forget about them.”

You roll your eyes at that but dive into Matt’s embrace anyway.

-0-

The first real trial in your relationship is Elektra. You’ve never fought with Matt before- not over anything that matters. This is different. It’s not like you don’t understand. She’s gorgeous, smart, reckless. She’s everything you’d want in a woman. But she’s bad for Matt. You see it; Foggy sees it; Jack sees it; even Matt knows. You try to crush down the feelings of jealousy- denial hasn’t worked so far- because how are you supposed to have a clear conscious talking to Matt about it if you have underlying feelings for him? Either way, it doesn’t mean you’re wrong.

And so, an intervention is staged. You want nothing to do with it but Jack and Foggy seem to think it’s a good idea. You tried to remind them who you’re dealing with but no one seemed to care about how bull headed Matt can be. Just as you predicted, it doesn’t go well. Jack and Foggy present their concerns while you sit, reading every minute expression flitting across Matt’s face.

Matt presses his lips together, his brows set into a hard line. “Yeah, okay. Y/n? What about you? You’re here because you agree with them, I’m guessing.” It’s a challenge.

“Yeah, Matt. We’re just trying to look out for you.”

“Yeah, well, I may be blind, but I can look out for myself.”

“Matt, that was a cheap shot, even for you.” You start. “You know we all know you’re more than capable. But no one can be perfect all the time. When we’re making a mistake, it’s our job as family to wake that person the fuck up. Today it’s you.”

“She speaks!” Matt announces to the little group.

“Don’t you dare get self-righteous with me, Matthew. I’m not just your family, I’m your friend. I was trying to stay neutral here, but I can’t. You’re smart, and so good Matt. Don’t let her take that from you.”

Matt lets out a bitter laugh and shakes his head. “You know, dad, I can understand this coming from you, or even you, Foggy. But I never expected it from you y/n. I thought you were the person I could talk to about anything and not have to worry about judgment.”

“I’m not judging you Matt, but I’ll be damned if I let you make a mistake right in front of me. If you want to hate me, that's fine.” Lie. “But I think I speak for everyone when I say that I’m here when you’re ready.” When Matt doesn’t say anything, you stand and leave.

“Is there anything else you two have to say?” Matt asks as he listens to you trying to hold back the tears you know he’ll hear as you walk away.

That night, Matt swears the first thing he’s going to do in the morning is request a room change.

The next morning, he doesn’t request a room change.

-0-

You and Matt go over 6 months without talking, and you can’t help but start thinking you fucked up. It’s your job, to be honest, but what if you went overboard? Maybe enough is enough; you’ll have to agree to disagree.

Then Matt shows up at your door, looking like a lost puppy. It's the last thing you expected, but you're so grateful for it.

“The last time we talked, you said that you’d be here when I was ready.”

“I did.”

“Is that still true?”

You sigh. “Matt, get your ass in here right now.”

At that, he surges forward, wrapping you in his arms, and ducking his head into your neck. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. I went overboard.”

He steps back and shakes his head. “I should’ve listened. You knew I couldn’t be reasoned with, so you told it to me like it was. It’s not your fault I couldn’t handle it.”

“Well, you have no idea how glad I am that our first real fight is over.”

“I think I do.”

“Let’s never do it again.”

“Deal.”

“Good, now come on, tell me what happened.” You usher him to sit on your bed.

“Where’s your roommate?”

“Don’t worry about her. She went out tonight, so chances are, she won’t be back till morning. Anyway, she’s cool, she won’t care.”

He nods. “Re-remember when Roscoe Sweeney used to threaten my dad; fix his fights?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I told Elektra about it. I told her how now, looking back, I know he feels guilty about it. And y/n, she found Rosco. She had him strapped to a chair- she wanted me to kill him.”

“What? You’re serious?”

Matt nods.

“Fuck. Why?”

“I don’t know. I think she was showing me another part of herself.”

“What, her psychopath side? I knew she was reckless, but Jesus.”

“Before, we were talking about how close we were, how we understood each other so well. Then he came in, and she told me she’d handle it. I didn’t recognize him until I walked in and her heel was in his throat. Everything after that is a blur.”

“Did you call the cops?”

“Yeah, I didn’t stick around to wait for them though.”

“Okay, Matt. Come here.” You open your arms.

He takes a minute to process the words even though you’ve been nothing but supportive since he showed up to your dorm, face soaked in tears. Then he really thinks about it. Of course, it can be this easy to come back to you. You’re family. Maybe not like a brother and sister- that analogy never did seem quite applicable. But something stronger; something closer. Because this- choosing each other- is more than he ever knew to be grateful for. He comes out of his thoughts to a murmur of his name and a hand on his thigh. When did you get so close?

“Matty, what’s going on in that head of yours? Talk to me.”

At that, he pitches himself forward and throws his arms around your neck. “I’m- thank you for being here.” He breathes into your shoulder, his hot, damp breath going right through your shirt.

You run your hands along his back. “Matt, after all we’ve been through together, I’ll always be here.”

He squeezes you tighter and rests his chin on your shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He murmurs. “I shouldn’t have let her- or anyone get between us. I know you just want what’s best for me, I should’ve listened.”

“I thought we were past this.” You run your hands along his back.

“I thought I should say it again.”

“Well, Matt, you were a dick. But I knew then, and I know now, that that’s not who you are. That’s why it was so alarming for us. I can’t wait to have my Matty back.”

Matt can’t bring himself to push anything past the lump in his throat, so he just sits like that for a few minutes. When he finally does speak, it’s a small, broken thing. “I don’t want to let go.”

You don’t know if it’s the smallness in this usually confident man’s voice, or if it’s the way he’s endlessly trying to gather you closer, or if it’s the words themselves, but it breaks your heart. “Okay Matt, why don’t we get comfortable, and you can stay here tonight?”

He nods. “Thank you.”

-0-

When Matt gets the internship at Landman and Zach, he comes running up to you and lifts you up, spinning you around.

“Woah, woah, Matt, buddy, what’s up?”

“I got it! I got the internship; Foggy did too!”

“Matt, That’s great, I’m so happy for you! Have you told your dad yet?”

“You’re the first person I told. I’ll call him. We should all go celebrate tonight.”

And celebrate you do. Jack watches on with fondness as his son celebrates the accomplishments he never had. This, this right here, is what he always wanted for his boy. Success and friends. He knows an internship at a prestigious law firm is hardly ‘success’ but he knows his son is smart, and it’s exactly what he needs to make something of himself.

That night, after everyone’s gone their separate ways, Matt sidles up to you, taking your hand and walking with you.

“Hey, Matt.” You squeeze his hand.

“Hey.” He murmurs, as he gets in your face with a goofy grin.

“What’s up, Matt?”

He sighs. “I might be riding a high right now-”

“You also might be drunk.”

“Tipsy.” He holds a finger up. “You can trust that I’m of sound… enough, mind when I tell you that I love you.”

“What?” You wish you could make your heart calm the fuck down. There’s no way, even in this state, Matt’s not hearing it.

He nods. “You heard me. And I mean it. It’s not the scotch talking, though, it is making it easier to say. I love you. I have since I was 15. Then, after everything with Elektra, you've been so amazing.”

“Matt, will you understand if I don’t say anything until tomorrow?”

He lets out an over dramatic sigh. “Yes.”

You bump shoulders with him. “I like loosey-goosey Matt.”

He laughs. “Loosey-goosey.”

“Do you have a better term for what you are right now, Mr. summa cum laude?”

“I guess not.” You walk in silence for a while before he speaks up again. “Hey, can I come back to your place?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Where are you going to sleep?”

“I don’t know. I can sleep in the chair, with my head on the desk, or on the ground.”

You roll your eyes. “No Matt. I’m not letting you sleep in either of those places.”

“I could sleep with you.” He pauses. “Not like that. But if you wanted to-”

“Okay, first of all, I have a roommate. Second of all, whether you’re tipsy or completely drunk- which is yet to be determined- I still have more of my wits about me than you. Nothing is happening tonight. You got that?”

He nods. “Yeah.”

“Then yes, you can come back with me. To sleep, because I’m tired, and I don’t trust you to make it home by yourself.”

-0-

You wake up to Matt spooning you, and your roommate raising her eyebrows at you from her bed across the room.

“While I appreciate being woken up to drunk stumbling, and not sex noises last night when are you guys going to do it already?” She asks.

When Matt curls closer to you and continues his light snoring, you respond. “If his confession last night is anything to go by, soon.”

“Good. He is far too fine to be out walking around all single like that.”

You laugh. “Right?”

“I mean, those lips alone-”

“Alright, alright, I don’t want to have to hide him from you.”

She throws her hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying; good work.”

Before you can come up with a response, Matt stops snoring and goes rigid behind you. He takes a sharp breath and holds it for a second, no doubt trying to figure out where he is. “Morning Matt.”

His arms tighten around you as he buries his face in your back. “Why are you so loud?”

You snort. “Yeah, you were ‘just tipsy’ last night. What do you remember?”

Matt groans. “Please don’t make me remember. I can already feel it was embarrassing.”

Your roommate laughs. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

Matt groans at that, evidently remembering his confession now.

“And if you’re still single when I get back,” she points at Matt. “I’m taking you to lunch.”

Matt rolls onto his back and covers his face, effectively cutting off contact with you. “Y/n, I’m so sorry. I- I’ll go. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything last night.” He pulls the covers back and goes to get up.

You grab his arm. “Matt, stay.”

He furrows his brows and tilts his head to the side, but stops.

“Did you mean it?”

He gives a solemn nod. “I didn’t mean to tell you like that.” He murmurs, letting out a humorless laugh as he shakes his head. “I guess it was the only way I could work up the nerve. We can pretend I never said it. It doesn’t have to change anything.”

“Uh, like hell it doesn’t.”

Matt’s stomach sinks at the conviction in your words.

“I did not spend years pining over you for you to confess your feelings then pretend like none of it ever happened.”

He raises his brows. “Wait, years?”

“Yeah. I realized when you took my hand at graduation.”

“And you’ve never said anything?”

“I didn’t want to fuck everything up. I didn't know you felt the same.”

He lets out a breath. “Clearly I didn't have any reservations about that.”

You shrug. “Well, you and your lack of foresight is how we finally spoke to each other in the first place.”

“I wasn't blind yet.”

You roll your eyes and push him off the bed.

“Hey!” He laughs from his new spot on the floor. “Did you push a blind man onto the floor?”

“That’s right. That's what you get for making terrible jokes.”

He gets back onto the bed, scooting closer until you’re wedged against the wall.

You push him on his back and swing your leg over him so you're straddling him, hovering over his hips. For a moment, all you do is hover, sharing breath before you lean down and capture his lips in a kiss.

He brings his hands up to cup your face, one sliding back, threading his fingers through your hair.

“I love you.” He breathes out against your lips when you part.

“I love you too, Matt.” You punctuate your sentence by diving in for another kiss.

-0-

You and Matt wait to tell anyone about your budding romance because as much as you don't what to think about it, it could fall apart. With how close you’ve always been, you don't want to drag anyone else into the potential fallout.

One night you and Matt are out together, walking through the streets of Hell’s Kitchen, hand in hand.

“Y/n, do you want to move in with me?”

“What?”

“I assume you heard me and the question was just unexpected.”

“Yeah, but what about Foggy? Where would we move?”

“We can afford real apartments after working at L&Z for as long as we have. Foggy’s saving half a month’s payment in free bagels alone.” He laughs. “I got a deal on a corner apartment as long as you can live with a giant billboard shining into the livingroom.”

You shrug. “I can buy curtains.”

He grins, raising his brows. “Is that a yes?”

You pitch yourself forward into his arms. “Yes.”

He chuckles as he stumbles back at the force of your hug. “We should probably tell our dads, then.”

You pull back “When do we move in?”

“Uh, whenever we want. It’s ready when we are.”

“We should move in, then invite them to dinner and tell them.”

He takes your hand again, kisses it, and keeps walking. “I can’t wait.”

-0-

Matt pulls the chicken out of the oven as your dad joins you, Matt, and Jack in the apartment. He looks around. “You moving in too?” Your dad asks, seeing your things scattered around the apartment.

You glance at Matt and he smiles.

“Actually, yeah.”

“Roommates?” Jack asks. “That’s smart, split the cost.”

Your dad glances to the bedroom. Singular. “How’s the bedroom situation going?” He asks as Matt brings the food to the table.

“That’s the real reason we brought you here.” Matt says as he slides his arm around your waist. “We, uh, we’re dating.” Matt smiles.

Jack is the first one to get up. He wraps his arms around both of you. “It’s about time.”

On his way back to the table, your dad passes Jack two 20s.

“Uh, what was that about?” You ask.

Matt tilts his head to the side. “Was that money?”

Jack sighs. “We’ve had a bet going since you were in high school that you were going to get together. Your dad didn't think it would happen if it hadn't already. Every year that you two didn't get together the bet went down a dollar.”

“Was it that obvious?” You ask.

“Apparently not to Matty and his super senses.” Jack laughs.

Matt ducks his head down, embarrassed even in front of his family.

You kiss him on the cheek and sit at the table. “I think it’s good that it happened like this. We’ve both been in relationships, had time to mature. We can appreciate each other more, knowing what it’s like not being with each other like this.”

Matt shakes his head. “I disagree. I’d give anything to go back and have more time with you, like this.”

“Matt, this is what I’m talking about. How am I supposed to know that most people didn’t walk off the pages of a romance novel if I didn’t experience it first hand? How did you ever raise such a sappy man?” You turn to Jack.

“You saw most of it. I know he didn’t get that from me.”

“Who would’ve thought? My daughter, dating a nice, Catholic boy.” Your Father laughs.

“What? Is that so shocking?” You ask.

Your dad nods. “Do you remember your last partners? One of them had a motorcycle. That’s a father’s worst nightmare.”

You roll your eyes at him. “Let’s eat before Matt’s chicken gets cold.”

-0-

Matt and Foggy quit Landman and Zach just as they’re about to become partners. Jack couldn’t be more proud of his son. You’re happy to see Matt make this choice as well. You’ve seen over the last few months how the corruption of the firm has been getting to Matt. He’s been looking more and more ragged; not getting enough sleep.

Once again, you wake to Matt’s side of the bed empty. You sigh and get up, going to lean on the doorway and watch Matt pace around the room.

When he hears you, he stops pacing. “Hey, sorry I woke you.”

You shrug and walk over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist. “I’m up now.”

He lets out a breath and runs his hands along your back in silence.

“Matt, what’s wrong?”

“He’s-” You feel Matt’s muscles flex around you. “I never told you, but for a couple months now, I’ve been hearing a man in the building-” He shakes his head. “He’s been going to his daughter’s room, late at night.”

“Have you called social services?”

He lets out a bitter laugh. “They didn’t do anything. They investigated, but the mom wouldn’t believe it. There was no-” He has to stop to take a breath. “Evidence. There was no evidence.”

“Oh.” You stay like that for a minute, with your head on his chest, and him trying to find comfort in you. If the way his body is rigid against you is anything to go by, you’re not going to be able to help him. “Matt?”

“Hmm?”

“I remember Stick, how he trained you. I know you still practice when things are too much.”

“Y/n, practice isn’t going to change that I have to listen, as a man, in this building, rapes his little girl.” He snaps.

“Maybe you should put all that practice to use then.”

And he actually relaxes a little at that. “Yeah, I thought about it.”

“So what’s stopping you?” You stand back, looking at him. “You already tried to do this how you’re supposed to. It didn’t work.”

Matt shifts, clearly thinking about it, but not all the way on board yet.

“You know his routine, right?”

“Yeah. He’s going to go buy a bottle of liquor and drink it before his shift by the train tracks.”

“Then go.”

He nods, brows still furrowed, and gives you a peck on the forehead. “I’ll be back, don’t wait up for me.”

“Yeah, not going to happen.”

-0-

Matt comes home, blood drying on his knuckles, and a nasty gash on his lip. You cup his face in your hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up, I want to know how it went.”

He nods and goes to the sink. “He won't be touching her again.”

“Good.” You watch as he washes his hands. “What did you do?”

“I followed him, beat him and promised that if he touched her again, I wouldn't stop next time. He’ll be eating through a straw for the foreseeable future.”

“Are you okay?” You ask, taking a washcloth and dabbing his split lip.

He nods. “I’m better than I've been in weeks.”

You kiss him on the corner of his mouth and take his hand. “Good.”

-0-

Months later you’re having a family dinner at your and Matt’s shared apartment when the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen comes up. Matt almost has a panic attack, so you slip your hand into his under the table. It seems to calm him, but just barely.

“I don’t buy that this guy bombed the city and shot those cops.” Jack states. “I’ve heard about too much good that he’s doing.”

“What? By going around punching criminals?” Your dad challenges. “That’s sure to help things.”

“It’s better than letting them get away. Imagine if someone was trying to hurt y/n, or Matt, then this guy comes up and saves them. Wouldn’t you be grateful?”

“Of course but…”

Jack waits for him to finish. “But what? See my point?”

Your dad sighs. “I guess.”

Even though Jack doesn’t know Matt’s the man in the mask, he can’t help but feel his heart swell hearing his dad defend him. Especially when it feels like the very city he’s trying to protect is against him. Coupled with your support, it’s all he needs to keep going.

-0-

“Dad, I know it’s hard for you to talk about mom.” Matt starts.

Jack sighs. “Yeah, Matty, it is. But I think it’s time I gave you some answers.”

The response surprises Matt. For a minute, he rethinks what he wants to ask. It’s hard enough to bring this up in the first place. Next time, will Jack be so forthcoming? But no, he started this conversation for a reason, and they’re as good of questions as any.

“Before she left, were you and mom married?”

“No, your grandpa didn’t like me very much.”

Matt arches a brow. “So, you, what? Asked for her hand and he said no? Seems a bit archaic. Even for someone as old as you.” He adds the last part with a grin.

“Hey, watch it.” Jack laughs as he reaches to swat Matt across the back of his head. “I know, though.” He continues after he’s gotten his revenge. “I didn’t ask him. Partially because I knew he’d tell me to go fuck myself. Mostly because Maggie loved her dad. I was already the source of too much tension between them. I didn’t know what he’d do, and I didn’t want to estrange her from him.” He laughs and shakes his head. “Then you came along. She disappeared soon after, and he hadn’t met you. I gotta say, when he came knocking on our door, wanting to see ‘the only piece of Maggie he had left’ I was a little relieved we weren’t the only ones she abandoned.”

“Dad-”

Jack holds his hands up. “It was a long time ago, Matty.” He takes a moment before he continues. “The second he looked over the rails of your cradle and saw you, it was like nothing ever happened between us. He looked over at me, tears forming in his eyes, and asked if he could hold you. I finally earned his respect as he watched me raise you.”

Matt scoots closer, pulling Jack into a hug. “You deserved it, dad. You did good.”

Jack squeezes Matt and ruffles his hair.

“Hey- do you know long it takes y/n to tame that?”

Jack rolls his eyes. “I’m rolling my eyes at you, Matty.”

Matt smiles, mind drifting back to the topic he came over to discuss. “So, you were in love with mom when she left?”

Jack sighs. “I think I still am, Matty.” He shakes his head. “You have no idea how much I wish I’d have proposed to her. You know, it makes you wonder if things could’ve been different.” When Matt regards him with a silent, melancholy smile, he moves on. “So, what has you asking all these questions about your mom and me?” Matt’s quiet for a long moment and Jack starts to worry that he’s pushing Matt away. He’s about to speak up, tell him that it’s okay, there doesn’t have to be a reason when Matt answers him.

“I want to ask y/n to marry me. I was wondering if you had any ideas.”

Jack sits there, stunned for a minute. “Her dad and me always used to joke about you two getting together, but when you finally did, as happy as we were for you, we were also afraid of what would happen if you broke up. You want to marry her, Matty?”

Matt lets out a little breath and grins. “Yes. There’s no one else I’d rather promise forever to.”

Jack pulls Matt in for a hug. “It sounds like you’ve got a pretty good start there.”

Matt smiles. “Really, though. Any ideas? Advice?”

“Don’t over think it.” He shakes his head. “I may not have ever gotten married, but I spent plenty of time thinking about proposing. Do something that’s special to you as a couple.”

-0-

Matt doesn’t know what to do. He wants to ask you already, but he knows it has to be special. He’s had and rejected so many cheesy ideas. Not to mention the ring burning a hole in his pocket- or his dresser drawer, to be exact. Just sitting there, folded up in his sweatpants, waiting to be accepted.

Matt can’t believe this is how it happened. In hindsight, he should’ve- no. Not even he believed he could be this stupid. It’s late one night after he comes home from punching criminals, and you’re both getting ready for bed. He pulls his sweatpants from the drawer and out comes a little velvet box, tumbling across the room. He barely has time to process what happened before you’re picking it up off the ground. He hears your heart start hammering in your chest as you take in the size of the little box, as your mind starts making connections. Matt walks over to you, and you try to hand the box to him.

“Uh, here.” You clear your throat. Good job. Way to make it awkward.

Matt chuckles, and it melts into a little smile as he cups your hand and the box in both of his. “I guess now’s as good a time as any.” He gets down on one knee, in nothing but his boxers, and angles his head up to you. “Uh, I didn’t mean for it to happen like this.” He forces a smile through his nerves. “I was going to make a grand gesture, but I was so busy thinking about what that gesture would be I uh,” He laughs. “I’m an idiot.” He takes a breath. “Y/n, I’ve loved you since I was 15. Since then, that love has only grown and evolved into something stronger each day I’ve spent with you. I was hoping you’d let me find out how much stronger it can get.” He opens up the box to reveal the ring. “Y/n, will you join me in marriage?”

You let out a little laugh at his wording before you pull him up from the ground. “Yes, Matt. Yes.”

He smiles, leaning in to connect your lips. “You’re amazing. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” He presses another kiss to your lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Matt.

-0-

Matt can’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach. It’s not that he’s getting cold feet- no. He’s loved you for too long to be anything but ecstatic that you agreed to marry him. He’s still nervous, though. Maybe he’s worried that he won’t be able to give you what you need, that you’re expecting something different from marriage than he is. After he has his tux pants on and he’s buttoning up his shirt, Jack knocks on the door.

“Yeah, come in.”

Jack closes the door behind him and wraps his son in the biggest hug he can manage. “I can’t believe my only son is getting married today.”

Matt lets out a little laugh. “Neither can I.”

“How are you doing?”

Matt sighs, sitting next to Jack on the little sofa. “I don’t know. I’m freaking out a little.”

Jack furrows his brows. “Why?”

Matt lets out a breath. “I don’t know. I’m so happy she said yes. If I’m honest, I think-”

When he doesn’t continue, Jack gently prods him. “You think what, Matty?”

“I think I’m scared she’s going to realize she’s making a terrible mistake and leave before we can say ‘I do’.”

Jack sighs, shaking his head. “I’ve seen you two. Not just how much you love her, but the way she looks at you. I’ve watched your love grow and change over the years. That woman loves you, Matt. Besides, there’s nothing of the sort for her to realize because you are anything but a mistake.”

Matt tries not to grimace as he nods.

Jack sighs. “Why don’t you go talk to her, then?”

Matt pauses, listening to what’s going on a few doors down, where you’re getting ready.

“Remind me why I picked a dress with so many buttons?” You sigh.

“Because I talked you out of the corset back. As pretty as it was, you would not have had the patience for it.” Karen reminds you.

“And this is why I took you dress shopping. You’re the only one I can trust, to be honest and crush my dreams.”

“It’s what I’m here for. It’s also why I have these reception, honeymoon, and post-honeymoon bags packed for you. An extra pair of flats is always a good idea.”

“Yes, Karen, you’re the best.”

Then Foggy’s knocking on your door.

“Yeah?” Karen calls.

“Is this a girls only party in here?”

“No, but why aren’t you with Matt?” You ask.

“I went to pick up his fucking red, velvet, jacket- seriously Matt, way to be extra- and I saw his dad go in his room. I thought I’d give them a minute alone.”

You nod. “Okay, well, it’s supposed to start in ten minutes, so go get the man his jacket.”

Matt comes back to his own room at Jack’s calling. “Matty?”

“Sorry, uh, I’m okay, just a moment of self-doubt.”

Jack pulls him in for another hug until Foggy knocks on the door and walks in.

“Alright, I allowed some time for father-son bonding time, but it’s time to get married, Matty. Your beautiful bride awaits you in the hall looking beautiful and bride like.”

Matt lets out a long-suffering laugh and slips his Jacket on from where Foggy’s holding it up for him. “Well?” He raises his brows. “How do I look?”

“You’re a strapping young lad.” Foggy states, as if that’s a normal thing for someone to say.

Matt rolls his eyes behind his glasses, not quite hiding his grin.

“You look great, son. Y/n will love it.”

Matt ducks his head down. “Thanks. I guess I’ll get out there.”

Jack gives him a firm pat on the back as he walks out.

Matt tries to suppress the nerves building in the pit of his stomach as he makes his way toward the corridor you’re waiting in. Then he hears your heart speed up as he rounds the corner and comes into view. “Hey.” He breathes out, forcing a smile.

You laugh and wrap your arms around his neck. “You look petrified, Matt.”

“I was going for handsome, but I guess petrified is just as appropriate for my wedding day.”

You laugh, running your hand through the back of his hair. “Well, we already know red is your color.” You stroke your hands down the front of his tux. “What’s wrong, though?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing.”

You raise a brow. “Matt, I’m about to be your wife. You can tell me anything.”

“Okay, I’m a little scared.” He rests his hands on your waist.

“Of what?”

He bites his lip. “That you’re going to wake up and realize you wanted something different.”

“Oh, Matt.” You pull him close, squeezing him tight. “I don’t know what it’ll take to make you realize that my love for you won’t ever change. I can’t even express how much I love you. We’ve known each other since we were fourteen. I think that’s enough time to be sure about you.” You grip his neck as you pull him in for a tender kiss. When you pull back, you rest your forehead on his. “Listen to my heart, feel it.” You bring his hand between you to rest on your chest. “There’s no one I’d rather promise forever with.”

He smiles and gives you a quick peck on the lips. “Me either.” He pauses. “I’m sorry if I brought you down. This should be a happy day for you.”

“For both of us. I’m glad you said something. I’d hate for you to think that I’m anything but ecstatic about moving forward with you.”


End file.
